


Painted Red like the Devil

by Optimistic_Pariah, toastkat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Other, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimistic_Pariah/pseuds/Optimistic_Pariah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastkat/pseuds/toastkat
Summary: When the money runs dry and Dante can't afford to pay his bills anymore, the best way to earn some quick cash is to take up a stripping job in Hell. Right? Trish did promise that this would be an easy job, even though there was the small hang up of having to sleep with whatever client that decided to buy him for the evening.Though, he never expected exactly WHO would be buying him, or why the person he needs the most is now refusing to acknowledge his very existence.





	1. Because stripping makes money too

“Dante.”  
He swatted the voice away with a sleepy hand. _Go away voice!_  
“DANTE.” Voice was not going away. He rolled over in the bed, pulling the blankets over his head like a child. _Not today voice._ He was exhausted; too much pizza and too many demons. Not enough sleep for the poor fire demon.  
“Dante you absolute lazy fuck - wake up!” The voice yelled, and he sat up to face the one that had been yelling at him. Fuzzy hair. Big tits. Cat tattoo on the left of her chest.  
“G’morning Jill,” he mumbled, rubbing his face with the heel of his hand. His hair was ruffled to and fro, standing up on end. It gave him more of a childlike appearance, which softened Jill’s yell to a sing-song ‘good morning’ type of voice.  
“Hey.” She smiled at him. Why did he have to be so cute? “I’ve got breakfast waiting. You gonna get up?” She placed her hands on her hips, cautiously patient this morning.  
“That’s a first.” He yawned, bringing a hand up to wipe some of the excess drool. “You’re never that good in the morning.”  
“Katie stole all of the covers off my bed and forced me off my mattress. Then she held me at gunpoint and said 'Either get up or I shoot’.” She cringed at the memory. “She didn't bother to fucking tell me the gun was a nerf gun, or that she had hid my glasses so I wouldn't be able to see she has a nerf gun.”  
He burst out laughing, putting a hand to his face as it echoed throughout the bare room.  
“You’d better come quickly. I told Katie she wasn’t allowed to touch the pancakes until you were down there.” A pause. “And she was ready with the bucket, too.”  
“She’s been threatening with a bucket for years.” He mumbles through his sleepiness, throwing off the duvet onto the messy bed and stretching. “Though I'm surprised she actually got you with the nerf gun.”  
She sighed a moment before going to the door, then pausing. “Also, it's laundry day. So I took the liberty of taking everything that reeked of demon blood and your blood downstairs and threw it in the washer.”  
He glanced around for a shirt, then realized with growing annoyance she had taken just about everything laying on the floor.  
“Did you steal my coat too?!” He called down, realizing that Jill had already made her way down the stairs.  
“Maybe!” She sang, and he could hear her laugh.  
“I don’t have any fucking shirts!” He yelled, shaking his head. She did it on purpose. She always did. It was her insane way of getting back at him for leaving blood in his tops. Drove him nuts a good chunk of the time, but her cooking was top notch.  
When she wasn’t trying to feed him spinach eggs.  
_Doesn't matter how delicious she says they are,_ he thinks to himself. _I'm not trying those goddamn green eggs._  
The smell of pancakes wafted up the stairs and he licked his lips, eagerly rushing down the stairs for his breakfast. He could get a shower and shave later; anytime that there was pancakes, it was much more important.  
“It's about time you woke up,” Katie said as he walked into the kitchen, setting down her tea mug. The kitchen smelled amazing, and the table was set accordingly. Three plates sat to the sides of the table, and in the middle rested a stack of golden and fluffy pancakes. He was practically drooling on himself as he took a seat, grabbed a few, and threw them on his plate. Warm, thick Maple syrup was drizzled down onto the stack, and Jill smirked as she poured him a glass of orange juice.  
“This is why I hired you.” Dante said, shoving a huge bite of pancakes in his mouth, syrup dripping down his chin. “So you can do shit like this every morning.”  
Before Jill could respond, Katie interjected, “You've got bill collectors clamoring up your ass.” A stack of bills was thrown in his direction as she stood up, hearing the telephone buzz in the front room. “When are you going to take care of them?” Her voice faded as she stepped out of the kitchen to take the phone call. He could hear her sweet voice say, “Devil May Cry, how can I help you?”  
He picked up a few of the envelopes and sighed, realizing that most of them upon opening would read 'past due’. Nope, it was even worse. Most of them had the glaring red paper, some even reading 'final notice’. Fuck.  
Dante set his fork down for a moment before taking his head in his hand, shaking it. This was too much for this morning. He just wanted to sit down and eat some damn pancakes, not deal with bill collectors working their way into his ass. It wasn't as if he didn't try taking in any missions -- he had! Trish and Lady kept stopping by less and less however, only bringing a few measly 'get the girl home’ missions. Nothing worth his while in payments. Most of the money he had built back had been sucked dry, due to the lack of demons running a muck, and having to pay his two newest employees. He didn't want to cut them either, Katie had been here for a few years, and Jill cleaned and cooked too well for him to sack her.  
Plus, she'd start crying. He hated to see her cry.  
“You don't have to pay us if it means you can pay your bills.” Jill said, sitting down next to him with a cup of coffee. “I mean, we get free room and board. The paychecks are just a nice incentive.”  
“Oh, no,” Katie hissed, coming back from answering the phone. “Oh, _hell_ no. You're still paying us.”  
“Well that's what I had planned on,” he growled, still working on his stack of cakes. “Shit, Katie, it's almost as if you act like I don't pay you at all.”  
“You hardly do!” She snapped back, sitting down in her chair and grabbing a few pancakes for her to eat. “I haven't seen my check yet.”  
“Awh, babe.” A sweet smile, those bright blue eyes that could charm just about anyone that looked. He dropped a wink and his smile grew bigger. “I can always pay you in other ways.”  
A butter knife was thrust up against his nose as Katie glared at him over her glasses. He leaned back a moment, before raising his eyebrows in surprise. Shit, she wasn't having any of his fun and games today. What got her panties up in a twist?  
“You and I both know the chances of me sleeping with you are slim to none,” she snarled dryly, keeping up her glare. “So cut the cheekiness.”  
He put his hands up in defense, sighing a moment. “Alright. Shit. Calm down.” She really was serious this time. He hated when she got like that.  
“Trish called,” Katie explained, settling back down in her chair to return to her breakfast. It had grown cold in the time it took for her to answer the phone and strike down her friend's antics. “She's coming by in a few moments to offer a job.”  
Dante perked up a moment, and he tried to talk past the mouth full of food. “Trish? She's coming? She's got a job for me?”  
Maybe this mission he could finally get enough to pay back the rest of his bills. Maybe even put some money back into his bank account.  
“Mouth closed pleased,” Jill asked, reaching across the table to hand him a napkin. He took it with a nod of thanks.  
“Damn, you eat more sloppily than I do.”  
“Are you kidding me?” He swallowed, taking the napkin, and wiped the syrup of his face. “I've seen you spill sloppy Joe's on your brand spanking new white shirt.” The screams of her doing so would haunt him to this day. He thought Katie would going to kill her, due to it taking three rounds of bleaching and washing for her to quit crying. “You really want to sit here and judge me for that?”  
Before she could get a word out, the door in the front room opened and the sound of clicking high heels on hardwood could be heard throughout the business. The door leading to the kitchen swung open as a tall, blonde, smirking woman entered with a piece of paper in her perfectly manicured hand. Those bright red nails tapped the paper as she waved it in front of Dante's face. Behind that paper was the biggest breasts Jill had seen before in her life, and she shamefully stared at them until Katie smacked her on the arm.  
“Gee, Trish, it's almost like you're not telling me anything about this new job.” He said flatly, propping his face on one hand. “Any reason why you're just waving that things around like I’m supposed to know what the fuck it is? Also, good morning to you too! Glad to see you're so perky this morning.” Sarcasm dripped from every word.  
“The Common Prayer is hiring. A brothel, on the second circle. I know the guy who owns it, and we’ve already talked. Barakas would be willing to let you go to auction for a night, just to see how well it would pan out. He already thinks you have potential, and that you’d easily be able to clear a hundred a night.” Her smirk tells the man that this is going to fuck him over in the end, but at this point, what’s the point of saying no when the well had ran so dry?  
“And I can tell there’s a catch that you’re not telling me. So spill.”  
She keeps that smirk up, refusing to say anything more for a moment. It’s almost like she’s purposely doing this, trying to get the rise out of the half demon and two girls. It worked. Dante snatched the paper out of her hands and scans it a moment before looking back up. “What, is this Barakas gonna take some of the cut?”  
“That and…” She trails off, then she reaches up to flip her hair over her shoulder. That face, though it would attract any man, mirrored the man’s mother and never failed to annoy the hell out of him when she wore that expression. He flipped his hand in a circle, motioning for her to continue.  
“And? Damn it Trish, quit fucking with me.” He snapped, crumpling up the paper. “Do you have something for me or not? I’m not exactly well off, due to your fucking love of spending MY money, and the fact I had to hire a few people to keep this place running half way.”  
"That's not quite my fault, now is it? And if you wouldn't leave your credit cards out in the open, maybe I wouldn't touch them."  
That was a lie, even after he hid the damn things in the last place she looked, she still found the cards.  
“You’ll have to sleep with men and women. It’s primarily a men’s club, but a few females will wander into to relieve some stress and enjoy themselves for an evening.” A pause. “And they’ll be bidding for you. Winner gets to take you in any fashion that they please.” She smiles widely, wickedly, and Dante struggles to not go off on her once more.  
“Wait - surely you don’t mean to…” Jill started, setting her hands down on the table. She looked stricken by the news, worry written all over her face. “Surely you aren’t about to agree to sell your body? You can’t! Just...just wait until another mission.” She wasn't quite sure why these news caused the hair on the back of her neck stand up, but she knew that it was not a good idea to take this job.  
“And when is that going to come?” He sighed down at his plate, his breakfast long forgotten. “This is the best option at this point.”  
“So you agree?” Trish said, tapping her nails against her arm. “I’m a busy woman, if you don’t want the deal then I can take my offer elsewhere.”  
He rolled his eyes and stood up. “Alright. When do I start?”


	2. A Hard's Night Work

One of the few things the Vergil swore he'd never do is enter a strip club.  
Sadly tonight he didn't have much of a choice.  
_Mating season._  
He didn't quite hate it. To have the desire to rip your skin off and bathe in the blood of another while sheathing yourself into someone else wasn't awful; it was just time consuming and cost too much effort for what little it gave back.  
He wasn't like that.  
Hell, he still considered himself what the humans would call a 'virgin'. Of course, he wasn't entirely sure of what the second circle of Hell's brothels and strip joints were like either, because every mating season before the this one he had just shut himself away to ride out the constant need for pleasure. Under normal circumstances, that would fix his issues, he would pleasure himself, and the week would pass. This season, however, felt off. The intense feeling drove him out of his sleep and he couldn't relieve himself of the pain of needing to be deeply sheathed into some man or woman. Hell did offer some kind of relief, due to having a few strip clubs and bars scattered around the second circle of hell.  
Common Prayer begged to differ however, giving out the strong scents of men and women's sweat, semen, and God knows what else. His stomach turned, but the demon inside him stirred violently.  
_Dominate, fuck, spread your seed everywhere and anywhere!_  
"What can I do for you sweetheart?" A grating, voluminous voice asked as he entered and sat down. The room was dark, pulsing with music that seemed to come from everywhere. The seats he sat in were a crushed red velvet, plush and soft. The tables were scarred from years of sliding men and women, cards, and cigarette butts being put out in them. Clearly this place wasn't exactly where he wanted to be. It was better than sitting at home though, frustrated from the lack of skin on skin and the lack of someone else's blood in his mouth.  
"I beg your pardon?" He snapped, turning his head to face the one who dared to bother him.  
The brown curly haired waitress smiled at him patiently. "Drinks, baby doll. Food, if that's your fancy. Female and male demons too. Even some freed humans, fresh out of the cut of hell. They look awfully cute wrapped into their silk and leather."  
Her voice dropped to a husky tone, "Or me. But I'm for a high price." Her smile grew wider as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. An ample view of her chest was on display, her body barely clothed in a tight fitting black dress that was inches away from giving everyone a view of her ass.   
This is how the wait staff dressed? Clearly no respect for themselves or others.   
Vergil sneered at her, which only caused her to wrap an arm around the back of his chair and slide in next to him. What was her game here?  
"I promise I'm a good girl. I can be anything that you want, baby boy. You just say the word and I can do whatever you want, whenever you want, however you want." Her breath smelled like mint drops, and he could see her fangs glinting in the fading lights. A tail curled into her lap, then attempted to lay down on his thigh. He pushed himself back into the seat, doing his best to get away from her groping body parts.  
"You're not my type." He snarled, barely restraining himself from shoving her out of the booth. She shrugged her shoulders and left him alone, pulling out her notepad from her chest and a pen, tapping it quickly as if she wanted something else. What more could she need from him?  
"That means you can take your leave, little whore. I've no need of you."  
"Listen babe." Still the same perkiness, still the same smile. "I got student loans up my ass begging for a cut. You take a fucking gin and tonic like a good little boy or big ol' bouncer over there is gonna throw you out! And don't act like I can't smell your need to mate, I'm not fucking dumb. I may not be your type, but I sure as fuck don't take kindly to being called a whore, either."  
She jerked a thumb over her shoulder and Vergil could see the silhouette of a demon in the corner of the room, a gun holster in his pants as he morphed and changed his outline. Great, a shapeshifter.  
Just his luck.   
This girl's insolence needed to be dealt with, however.  
"Do you know who you are speaking to, child? Do you know who I am?" He demanded, feeling his anger starting to build inside him. The need to mate hung heavy around him, almost cloaking his rage at the giggling girl. Almost.  
"You act like I give a damn baby!" She seemed amused by his growing rage, giggling and bouncing on her feet. "How about we start off with a gin and tonic?"  
"I am a son of Sparda, and you have no right to sit there and act like you are anything more than a little whore."  
She wagging her finger at him."That's no way to talk now is it? Tell you what, I'll get you that gin and tonic. You look like you need it! And when the bill comes, you can just slide me a large tip and we'll call it even, yah?" She walked off before he could retort, leaving him to seethe in silence.  
The murmur of conversation lowered as the music simmered down. A man's voice spoke over the intercoms as dancers took to the different stages. A girl in a bikini and white silk robe mounted the stage on one end of the long common room. Two girls in matching dragon-patterned kigurumi suits shared a table while a guy in leather climbed onto another. A fourth dancer, a man in black leather and lace, meandered on the main stage, checking the poles as the brothel's owner listed off the performers.  
"On the east side stage, we have Maria!"  
The woman wearing the bikini dropped the robe onto the stage and demons went into a frenzy trying to reach for it. She kicked it to the left, blowing kisses and smiling wide. Her hair was the colour of fire, blazing around her milky shoulders as she tossed her mane around. The demons went wild for this as well, which only caused her to drop on to her hands and knees, throwing her hair once more as she approached the edge of the stage.  
"Are you ready for me, boys and girls?" She teased, curling a finger up towards them. Cheers and hoots could be heard through the crowd.  
"On table one is the twins Valaria and Larissa!"  
This time, the dragon dressed girls dropped their adorable suits to revel a skin tight leather suit, their ample chests open and flashing the audience. The one to the left sported dark as the night blue hair, and the other cracked a whip on the stage. Both twins reached out for each other, lips touching as lovers would. The blue haired one reached for the whip, only to be chastised by the one sporting green hair. Vergil wondered briefly if they were actually twins, due to the way they moved around each other. Hell, he never moved like that around Dante.  
"On table two is Kazador!"  
A strong looking demon sporting dark chestnut skin and a yellow thong waved sweetly, pulling himself up on the pole to stretch his legs out, giving the world nothing to the imagination. Vergil carefully considered just retiring back to his mansion.  
"And tonight, on the main stage and as our main attraction for the evening. The one. The only. Dante!"  
The man on the main stage tossed back his head, his silver hair sparkling in the spotlight. He shot the crowd a cocky grin as the audience nearest him went wild. He seemed to be enjoying this, pulling himself up on the pole and wrapping his legs around it, pushing the leather jacket off his shoulders to reveal strong muscles and multiple scars. The music started, and they began to dance, to strip, and to allow the others to touch them.  
Vergil took the drink from the returning flirting waitress, took a long draw, and proceeded to spit it out all over the waitress as the man's voice introduced his own, fucking idiotic brother on to the stage.  
"Are you fucking serious?" The girl screeched, then turned to look at the dancing Dante, then back at Vergil. The gears clicked in her mind and she burst out laughing.  
"Sir I need to get you a better seat." She said, pressing her breasts into his arm as she tried to haul him from his chair.  
"Touch me and I end your life now." Vergil snarled, swatting at her like she was a pest.  
He saw the bouncer draw his gun, glancing in the two's direction. Vergil grit his teeth a moment, allowing the low level demon girl drag him to the table closest to the stage. She sat him down and patted his shoulder, promising that she would get him a new drink, free of charge!  
"Of course...there's...this to deal with." She said, turning, before reaching into her ample chest and pulling out a sweaty ten dollar bill. Waving it in the air, she wolf whistled at the silver haired man and called him over.  
Vergil was barely able to sit in his seat, between wanting to kill his idiot of a brother, or...  
He wouldn't lie, the sight of Dante shamelessly flaunting himself to the public had the demon inside of him screeching for his blood and seed. He didn't want to own up to it, but the picture of Dante helplessly struggling under his weight as he had his way with his brother left him aching in the loins. Demons never cared for who or what they mated with, just as long as the season was in and there was a hole to fill.  
Seeing that ten, Dante sauntered over and sat at the edge of the stage, his legs dangling off of it with Vergil between them. His pupils were dilated from the lights of the stage. To him, Vergil was nothing more than a shadow. Dante had already had his jacket and corset taken off of him. He unzipped the fly of his shorts and mistakenly grabbed for Vergil's hands, guiding them up the sides of his legs to the hem of his shorts. He grinned and gave Vergil a wink.  
"Go on." He arched his back enough to lift his rear off the stage, giving Vergil the clearance needed to pull his shorts off.  
It was a struggle for a moment, with his hands on his brother's thighs. Part of him screeching to take him right then and there, screamed in the blood lust and sexual desire to mate, fuck, dominate, own him. _Own him. Make this man yours._  
Vergil couldn't help himself as he reached out for his brother's legs, his hands ever so gently touching the hem of his shorts. Devil cared at this point as the demon in his screamed as skin came into contact with skin. His mind escaped logical thought as he ripped those shorts off his brother's ass, casting them aside without much of a thought. He felt his pupils dilate in the neediness and greediness of the lust of that of a demon overtook him. Dante looked like he was begging to be destroyed, and the way the thong laid showed him just how badly he needed someone to fuck him.  
He, at this point, felt nothing more than the desire to mate with this man. As Dante began to dance away, he flicked his fingers in a "come here" gesture. That skin begged him to be touched.  
His twin made a quick gesture at Vergil; he held up a finger, then pressed his fist against an open palm and pointed a finger gun at him. _One moment,_ the gesture meant. The half demon needed that moment to regain his composure.  
God he could have fucked that stranger right then and there. Something in their connection, in that moment of skin-to-skin when his hands had been on his hips, set off fireworks in his heart and loins. Dante showed himself off to a man who gave him a five and a girl that gave him a ten, but he came back to Vergil, hidden in the shadows, because of that twenty. He was ready to take the thong off and that twenty meant Vergil would have the honors.  
He had layered his clothes just so that when the thong came off, the garter-belt and the stockings would remain on. Some men liked that, and as Dante came back to that familiar stranger in the darkness, offering him his body once more, Dante prayed that this one would. There were screams and cries for Dante, girls screaming his name in desperation for his loins.  
The wanted him!  
Dante!  
They needed him!  
Dante!  
But Vergil had his prize as Dante slipped up to him on his hands and knees. Vergil helped himself, pushing Dante up and gracefully playing with his nipples, ever so sure to keep out of the spotlight. The look at Dante's face was enough to have him come in his pants, but he wanted more, damn him.  
Damn him for this entire evening.  
Damn him for of all things, showing up now, in hell, right with him.  
Not-so-gentle nails raked across his chest and one finger hooked on to his thong, a slight teasing of the thing fabric against Dante's cock. Anything to drive him wild. Hell, at this point, this entire night could be considered wild.  
"What do I have to do to get you into my bedroom?" Vergil muttered, and he could feel his human side curl away from the ideals that the demon had. Too late now, his mind was filled with the utter need to be inside of this man.   
_Oh shit,_ Dante thought as he bit back a moan. He hadn't expected this one to be so dominate, to push him down onto the stage like that. He braced himself on his elbows, his body rippling as if this were all part of the show. Fear trickled down his neck as that fight-or-flight instinct warned him things were getting too close to personal. Dante forced himself to grin at the one he wanted, at that shadow that sent chills and thrills through his blood. "You'll have to outbid the others for me," he answered. "Not my choice, but that's the rule."  
He pushed himself up and slid off the edge of the stage. With that movement, the thong came off, letting Hell see what was up for sale.  
The music died down and bouncers came up onto the stages. Barakas's voice boomed over the intercoms once more.  
"For a night with Dante, let the bidding begin!"  
Many rounds of applause was heard across the room, pleased by the dancing girls and of course, the dancing Dante. Many of the girls began to shout out large sums of money in the lust filled room. It could almost be seen as a pink haze, spreading about the room in a gauzy array of lights and soft clouds.  
"20$!"  
"50$!" A male's voice, from the middle of the room.  
"100$!"  
A female, different this time, from the right side of the room.  
"200$!" Another male, from the left corner of the room.  
Vergil leaned back, took a large sip of his refilled drink, and said clearly, "1,000$."  
His baby brother's head snapped up to look at him. The crowd lost their mind for a moment, screaming about how they couldn't afford that, who the hell was the money bags that came in tonight? And how dare he lay down so much money for one night? Barakas's grinned wickedly however, his teeth crooked and gnarled. This would be the best night of his life, and would set him up for more nights of cash flowing like rain.  
Dante heard the amount and blew a kiss in the direction, waving cutely as he refused to cover his manhood. The announcer looked displeased by Dante's display, but more interested in Vergil's money.  
"1,500$...?" Came a questioning male voice, as if he didn't really have that money to spend.  
"2,000$." Vergil calmly replied, to shut the damn voices up.  
"Sold!" Barakas declared. His voice rattled on, initiating the bidding for the two girls in the middle, but Dante didn't hear. His eyes were on the one who had bought him. In the glow of the light, he had seen silver. The bouncer led him back behind stage, and another came up to Vergil's side.  
"You want a standard room or something fancier?" He asked. "There's an up charge, but the upgrade comes with refinements."  
"I'll get the upgrade." Vergil said smoothly, taking of his coat as he draped it in his arms. "I take it I can do as I please with him? Bring up some wine as well." Had the bouncer not been slightly familiar with the sight of the ice demon, one would assume that he was serene, untroubled even.  
Secretly, he battled the need to breed and the desire to get his damn brother out of here.  
Demon over human, human over demon, breed or behead.  
It was a coin toss at this point.  
"Tch. For two grand, you can have him all night, in whatever way that you want him. Right this way." He led Vergil to the edge of the common room, pressing a button on his earpiece.  
"Dante for room seven." The bouncer nodded to one of the waitresses. "Red wine for room seven."  
She scurried away as quickly as she had appeared. The bouncer held the curtain open for Vergil, clearing the way for him enter a hallway. He led the demon to a door, marked only with the number 7, and unlocked it with a key card from his wallet. Waiting inside was a bottle of wine and two glasses. The wine was already open to breathe, and Dante was on the bed. He'd had time to get dressed again, this time wearing a robe to mask his nudity.  
At the sight of Vergil, his eyes went wide and he sat up quickly and reached for his guns.  
No dice, he had to give those up at the beginning of his shift.  
Damn this place!  
How in the hell, of all places, did his brother find him here?  
"Vergil?" Dante whispered hoarsely, barely able to believe his eyes. He swallowed in a suddenly dry throat, fear mixing with that ache of desire that radiated from his body. He was the one that touched his body like he owned it? The one that made him so hot and horny, he almost lept off the stage and had his way right there? It was fucking _Vergil_? The last time he had saw him, Vergil precariously dangled off of a cliff into hell. He had tried to help him up, tried to rekindle the relationship that they had once had, but Vergil slashed at his twin's hand to knock him away, falling to what he had presumed his death. Yet here he was, standing in the flesh, defying all odds. What do you say to someone you accidentally sent to hell?  
'Hello, sorry I knocked you down, hope you're not too mad? Oh, and by the way, why did you touch me like you were going to fuck the hell out of me? Why did I enjoy it?'  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Vergil hissed, slamming the door behind him. "Have you no shame? Or did your love of humans finally cause that brain of yours to completely stop working?"  
As much as he hated his human side, he allowed his mixed feelings to reach a peak point to just taking his damn brother home. He could find another woman to bed tomorrow. He could do without feeling that...sensual feeling of touching his brother's skin to his own.  
He would bury this emotion, just like he did with the rest of them.  
Dante, who had been sitting on the bed when he came in, dressed down in a red silken robe and nothing else. As soon as Vergil started on his verbal lashing, he jumped to his feet.  
The room itself was a blood red velvet, the walls a black hue. The white silk sheets were rumpled from Dante attempting to get comfortable before he realized just who exactly had bought him. It would be a perfect scene for someone to have a grand ole romp, but he didn't know if he was ready to do that with his supposedly dead brother standing before him. The look on Vergil's face told him everything that he needed to know. His brother was alive, but fuck he was pissed.  
"You're a son of Sparda."Vergil said through grit teeth. "You're a son of Sparda and yet you sink yourself down to this level? Have you no shame?" He threw his arms out in open disgust.  
"Good to see you too, asshole." The rage was not disguised in his voice. "Yeah, I've been great. Glad to know you're still alive and been waiting this entire time for me to show my ass down here." Dante snapped bitterly, shaking his head. "Did you just buy me to beat the shit out of me? Well, it's your lucky day, I'm lacking my guns." He mimicked his twin's arm movements, throwing them out in the open.  
"So what do you want, 'bro'?" The last word was filled with venom...and pain.  
No happy reunion here, just his older brother to attempt at power and his life once more. "I didn't even bring the damn sword. So you're shit out of luck."  
"It would be dishonorable for me to attack you like this," Vergil said flatly, folding his arms across his chest. "And I know no intention of harming you at this point."  
A pause. At this point, which told the younger one that Vergil did have a score to settle.  
"Where are you clothes?" Vergil said, refusing to look at him.  
Blood pounded in his head for he could see the smoothness of his twin's legs and the flash of his bare chest.  
Dante's eyes widened."What the fuck do you want my clothes for? Plan to do a little cross dressing?"  
"To get you home!" Vergil yelled, his fists balled. "I'll be damned if some brother of mine lives his life laying down with whores." He spat the last word out like it was poison. "As much of an idiot and thorn in my side as you are, I refuse to have you soil our father's name like this!"  
"Vergil, dude. I'm broke. I wasn't trying to make a pass at our dad, I have bills -" He tried to say, standing, pulling the robes down. Damn thing barely covered his cock, let alone his balls."Why the fuck do you think I'm here?"  
His brother didn't answer, only rolled his eyes at him. "We can deal with that later."  
"Deal with - Are you fucking with me right now?" Dante cried, completely blown away by his cool reaction of his brother's debts."You come in here, buy me, don't even bother to drop a goddamn line that you're not dead! And then expect me to be completely fine with going home with you? Are you fucking nuts?"  
Vergil said nothing, refusing to answer his brother's accusations and anger.  
He was waiting.  
And this waiting wouldn't last long, Dante could see the rage building in his brother's eyes. Vergil was never the type to just fuck around. He meant to bring Dante home.  
Probably to give him the verbal lashing of a lifetime.  
He would be lying if he wasn't concerned about something, though. Where was home exactly?  
Where had he been staying all this time?  
He could ask him, but he knew that Vergil had a great time refusing to open up to him.  
Considering the circumstances, he wouldn't exactly blame him either.  
"My clothes are in the back," he said in defeated, his shoulders slumping. "Can you give me 5 minutes to go get them? Or are you just going to drag me the fuck out of here to where ever the fuck you live now?"  
"Do not waste time," Vergil snarled, before exiting the door without so much as another word.   
Stuffy ass, Dante thought. Always running around with a giant sword up his ass.  
Typical Vergil.  
He stuck his tongue out at his retreating brother's back, much like he did when he was a child. What real treat to be stuck with him again.  
A heavy sigh escaped him, before he took a glance around at the room. He didn't even drink his damn wine, Dante thought.  
Fuck it.  
May as well.  
He poured himself a glass and gulped it down in one drink, wishing that it had been a beer instead. It wasn't bad, per se, but it wasn't anything that would get him as drunk as he felt like he needed to be.  
His amulet hanging around his neck felt heavy for a moment, as he set the wine glass down to have another. He grabbed it to catch a glimpse of the reflection. A birthday gift, from his mother and father. Vergil had wore the same one at one point. It had been a matching set.  
He had probably thrown it away, though. He hated just about anything to do with family, save their father's name and namesake.  
He felt a pain of melancholy as he turned it over, for it was missing the other half to make it whole.  
He wondered, briefly, if the same could be said for him.


	3. Social skills not needed, apply within!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Nick Starwalt, who had me hysterically laughing and is also the reason why it's so short. I apologize, I promise CH4 will hold more content and, of course, smut.

Another set was already in progress, with new dancers on the stages and tables. A cashier at the entrance was just finishing with another customer as Vergil came out. Seeing the ice demon in his trademark blue, the cashier brought up his tab on their touchscreen. “Two thousand for Dante, seven fifty for the room, and another fifty for the wine. Your total is two thousand, eight hundred dollars. Cash or credit?”  
"Cash." Vergil said calmly, bringing out a bill fold of money for the cashier. He counted the money quickly, stopped for a moment, then counted again. There, that was the right amount. It was almost funny, the situation. Instead of bringing some woman home, the person he was stuck with was his brother.  
How fitting.  
He handed the cashier his bills, and a voice called out to him.  
"Hey! Asshole! Dude, you're not even going to TIP?"  
"If it isn't the little harlot." Vergil said coldly, looking up, annoyance written all over his face. What could she possibly want now.  
"Dude!" She caught up with him, set a hand on the counter, and removed her black high heels with a cringe. "Dude. Tip me. If you don't I'm going home starving." It looked like she had been rushing to get to Vergil before he left, for she rubbed her aching feet and hopped from one foot to the other.  
"By the looks of it, you don't seem like you're missing on a meal." Vergil said flatly, folding his arms across his chest. The demon sported a soft belly in the brighter lights, and larger thighs that he didn't remember seeing while she pressed herself against him. Her dress hugged it a little too tight, while her face was a soft round oval. No meals missed here. Not tipping her would be doing her a favour.  
“Just because a girl’s pudgy doesn’t mean she’s rich, Verg,” Dante commented, coming up to his brother’s elbow. He was fully dressed, his bright red coat glowing in the black light. “This isn’t ancient Rome.”  
Vergil looked at his twin with barely restrained rage. Had looks been able to kill, Dante would be dead on his feet.  
The younger one threw his hands up in defense, taking a step back. No use in pissing him off any further, it would probably result in him being impaled once more. Probably stuck to a wall this time. Calling Kate wouldn't fix it either, he's fairly sure that the reception in hell was garbage at best.  
“I take it you told your 'friend’ that your days of working here are finished?”  
“Christ, dude, pop a fucking chill pill. You act as if I spat on Dad’s grave.”  
“You may as well have.” Vergil said through grit teeth. “Meandering with harlots like you are nothing more than the dirt on the ground.”  
“Well, Verg, hate to break it you, but I'm basically trash.” Dante's voice went from sarcastic to flat, the words only fueling Vergil's rage further. Who did he think he was? Why was everyone acting as if they had no respect for anything?  
"You're - oooh." The waitress crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head. "Oooo. You're fucked then. Just wait till he sees his prized cash cow walking out the door. Not my fault when he comes and hunts your ass down." She shook her head and smirked.  
"I have no intention of letting anyone else see my brother strip for them. And he is not a cash cow." For a moment, Vergil's voice teetered to sounding darkly demonic. The waitress flinched a moment before stepping back, heels up in defense. "Call him that again and you'll have no worries about your debt collectors looking for you, for they will not find your body."  
He grabbed Dante's arm, and started to walk out.  
A high heel hit in him in the back however.  
"TIP ME ASSHOLE." The waitress yelled, obviously outraged.   
Dante pulled his arm free of his brother’s grip. He balled up and tossed a twenty at the waitress before Vergil could grab him again to drag him away. The demon shook his head as they left the brothel and strip club. “We really need to work on your social skills,” he muttered.   
"My social skills are not lacking!" Vergil replied heatedly. "It was that damn whore! She was the one that dragged me all the way to the stage and -" He made a frustrated sound. "I swear I will pop the skin from her bones piece by piece if I ever hear her grating voice mutter CASH COW again.” Vergil took a deep breath, straightened his shirt, smoothed his hair, and pulled out his car keys. "I've parked a few meters away from here. Did your boss say anything of interest, or did you mouth off as you always do?”  
Again he shook his head, letting the topic drop. “She wasn’t wrong. Barakas wasn’t happy with the idea of me leaving,” Dante answered as he walked beside his brother, hands in his pockets. “He would have preferred a two-weeks’ notice over me just walking out.” He shrugged. “But knowing him, two weeks would have become four weeks, and four weeks would have become two months.” He sighs a minute, realizing that if he doesn’t find another job soon, he’s going to have to say goodbye to the shop and his two workers.   
Vergil pressed his key fob and made his car honk at the two, the lights illuminating the pair. He still felt the cold tones of his power riding within him, and he knew that it wasn't from the need to mate.  
The desire to kill was always so hard to ignore; more like a siren's call for blood lust.  
Vergil unlocked the dark blue Ferrari and came over to Dante's side to open up his door for him. "If he has that big of an issue, I'd be more than happy to shove my blade into his ass and show him off to his patrons. Do you think he'd enjoy that?" Vergil wasn't kidding. The man wasn't bipolar, but he can still hear the words, "cash cow" and the siren's call for blood letting. His need to possess his brother, his blood, was deeper than he really understood.  
Dante’s brows rose at the sight of the car. Whistling lowly at it, he ran his fingers along the curves of the car, taking a surprised step back as Vergil opened the door for him. He was almost tempted to ask if he should take his boots off, but chose not to. His brother wasn’t exactly in the mood for humor. He unstrapped the sword from his back and laid it in the back before getting in, settling into the seat comfortably. Damn, he must have came into some money or something, because there was no way in Hell that he just stole this off the street.  
“Are you going to be able to drive without getting us killed or should I give you a blowjob before we go to calm your ass down?” He quipped, before catching another dirty look from his brother. Perhaps not the best time to make jokes like this...  
"I'm perfectly calm," Vergil said icly, closing the door delicately. He didn't feel like destroying his car in a fit of rage. He took a slow, deep breath as he crossed the front of his car and open the door to sit down. Keys in the ignition, the car purred to life and Vergil took another breath. Much as he wanted to rip his stupid brother an entirely new asshole, he knew that this wasn’t the time nor the place. "You're a son of Sparda. You shouldn't -" He sighed through his nose and shifted the gear. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to say exactly, other than demand that his brother at least act like he had SOME class. "I don't enjoy common sluts acting as if they're higher than what they are. You are better than that Dante." He stepped on the gas and started on his way home. "As much as I hate admitting to it. You hardly act as if you have any pride or remorse." For anything, he felt like adding. For anyone.  
He ran a hand through his bangs, resting his elbow on the side of the door. “I didn’t have a choice, Verg,” Dante said quietly, not wanting to place the blame on his brother. “It’s not exactly like I could have walked into the nearest law firm and been hired on the spot. I don’t have the widest set of job skills. And not much pays better than the Common Prayer.” He shook his head. “I don’t have much. I never have. Barakas made an offer, and it was the best I’d had in my life. I’m sorry that my being a whore embarrasses you, but it's what I had to do to survive.”  
Vergil's frown deepened and he shifted in his seat, aggravated. "It’s not an embarrassment, it’s a joke on our honour and family name. And I have no idea what this 'law firm' is, but -" Dante was right. And it wasn't like his brother could reach out to him for any money or help. It was pure dumb luck that helped him find Dante like this. How long would he have gone, taking in people looking for an easy blow or 3 hour romp? An emotion he didn't quite recognize tugged in his heart. It was partly his fault, allowing the demon Hunter to cast him into hell. If he had just stayed with Dante, maybe he wouldn't have gotten himself into the situation he did. Father always mentioned how they were supposed to protect one another, take care of one another. Mother even had made him promise not to let his twin get into anything that could be considered trouble. What would they think of them know, one son stuck in hell and the other stripping for cash?  
He clenched his jaw a moment and let it go. He refused to damage his pride in such a manner.  
“You couldn’t have known I was in that deep,” Dante murmured with a shake of his head. He smiled at Vergil, resting his head on his fist. “You can blame yourself for everything else if you want, but I’m not letting you take the blame for how I live my life. You went your way, and I went mine. You wanted to be here, and I did my best to respect you by not chasing after you.” He scratched the back of his head, ruffling his hair. “Fuck, us meeting like this? What are the odds?”  
"Slim to none, considering the odds.” His face was grim, and he gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. “Generally, however, mating season hits everyone at least once a month for about a week. Though I would have expected you to be chasing after some woman that smells like cheap perfume and even more cheap liquor.”  
The estate that used to be both the boy's home came into view, and Vergil parked next to the home. It loomed over the two, dark and foreboding. Long spires traces the ceiling of hell, the stones of the building a black kind of cobblestone. Windows sporting black curtains dotted the home, each one growing in size as the building scaled upwards. He parked in the long driveway, the gate swinging open as if someone had been expecting their arrival. Funny, Dante thought, there must be a few servants inside to watch over it. He highly doubted his snooty twin would dare to don on rubber gloves and clean anything.  
"Shoes off at the door." He shut off the vehicle, before unlocking and opening the door. "Once we're inside, I'll show you where the guest bedroom is. If you need anything, I have a few demons I keep as housekeeping wandering around. Though I'm sure it will be the gossip when you walk in."  
“You’re just going to keep me here? For tonight? After all this time?” This did not seem like a good plan, and he wished feverishly that someone else had bought him for the evening. Then he could just go home, kick off his shoes, and go to bed. Maybe tease Kate about how she missed the show.  
“Do you think I planned on just keeping you here and sending you on your way?”  
“I...had hoped that was the plan,” Dante offered hopefully, putting his arms out in a ‘help me out here’ gesture.  
“Did you really think -” He can see the fangs hiding in his mouth. They flashed in the hell fire night. “-That you could just waltz down here and not expect me to chew your ass for the mockery that you have pulled tonight! Are you completely insane, or just that stupid?”  
“Last time I saw you, you tried to kill me. Excuse me for being a little worried about you keeping me in your sex dungeon.”  
“I do not have a sex dungeon! What in Sparda’s name is wrong with you!”  
“I dunno Verg, this is the first time I’ve seen you in ages and all of a sudden you want me to spend the night with you after you dropped two grand on me at a strip club? Do you see why I’m a little worried? Does it ring any bells?”  
“I’m well aware of what happened!” Vergil roared, and the fangs glinted brighter and stronger. “Do you think I honestly enjoyed the events that took place all that time ago?”  
“I…” Dante started, before scuffing his shoes on the loose stones scattered in the driveway. His gaze is down as well, refusing to look at the one he almost killed. “I dunno.” He finished weakly. “What do you want me to say Verg? I’m sorry? Kicking you down here wasn’t my fucking doing, okay!” He can feel his face heat up as tears threaten in his eyes. He won’t cry. He refuses to.  
And yet -  
Vergil softens a moment before answering him. “Stop. Stop crying. You look like a child when you cry.”  
“Maybe I am a goddamn child!” He yelled, before the tears began to fall like rain down his face. He angrily wiped them away with the heel of his hand, frustrated by the situation. “You hated me.”  
“Always the drama King, aren’t we? Even when we were children.”  
“Why don’t you just shut the fuck up! I want to go home! There’s no fucking reason for -” His words were cut short by Vergil grabbing his coat and holding him tightly to his chest, one hand resting on the back of his head. Their hearts are pressed one another, the rhythm beating in sync. Their breathing - their souls - their bodies -  
“Stop crying.”  
“I can’t.” He couldn't.  
“You can.” A heavy sigh escaped the elder’s lips.  
“You know you can.” He continues to cup his brother’s head, rocking him back and forth gently.  
Dante rested his head against the crook of his brother’s neck and allowed himself to cry, allowed himself to scream out the pain that he had been holding back all this these years. Hate? Love? He couldn’t tell anymore, it was a blur of tears and the black shirt that Vergil sported, and soft words that he couldn’t quite make out. What was he saying?  
“I’m sorry.” Dante muttered, hiccuping afterwards.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
A pair of lips pressed against his cheek.  
He could almost hear the words, “Me too.”


	4. My brother's Keeper

Vergil let go of him as quickly as he grabbed him, and Dante felt a chill of cold air work through him when the embrace was over. His heart ached a moment, and he couldn’t explain why he so desperately wanted to reach out for him once more. Yet...  
What was he supposed to say? He watched his retreating brother's back head to the mansion, and he mused a moment with the idea of calling Katie and telling her to rip open a portal to get him the fuck out of here. She'd do it, but God it was late and she was probably already in bed. Then there would be the explanation that she’d demand...it would be a fucking mess.  
Eyes bore into Dante's cast down gaze and he met his brother's eyes again for the evening.  
“Get in here.”  
“Jesus, can a man not send a fucking text?” He had snatched his phone out of his pocket anyway, half heartedly starting a text to Katie to at least touch base with her.  
“I've no idea what you're spouting off about, but get in the damn house.”  
“I'm fucking coming, Christ dude, what crawled up your ass? You're acting like a chick on her period!”  
Vergil snarled at him in response, his lip curling up in disgust. Clearly he wasn't in the mood for his humor.  
“Mating season is upon us, dear brother.” His words were laced with rage and venom. “Forgive me for being so 'short tempered’.”  
Dante resisted the urge to explain that mating season didn’t hit him as hard as it apparently hit his brother. Embracing one’s human side had its perks.  
_Hmm._ He thought. _He really is on his rag._  
The thought made him snicker, as he followed his brother to the manor. It was even more foreboding as it grew closer, and he lost sight of the top of the building as he approached the door.  
He rose an eyebrow at the sight of their father’s manor, curious but refusing to open his mouth again, less Vergil decided that his twin needed a sword shoved in it. Wouldn’t be the first time that either of them had stabbed each other, but he’d prefer it would be the last.  
How long has it been since he’d been here?  
It was before Eva died, that was for sure.  
_How could Vergil afford to maintain it,_ he wondered.  
He had mentioned something about businesses earlier, but what were they?  
Dante kept his questions to himself, knowing that if he continued to annoy the fuck out of him, there WOULD be a special place in hell reserved for him.  
He did snort at the thought of Vergil keeping friends at the estate. Dusty old librarian demons, he imagined. Or snooty courtiers trying to ride his brother’s coattails in the courts. There might even be a woman or two here, trying to entice Vergil to marriage. Considering that he had oh so gently reminded him it was mating season, there probably was more than just women there.  
Or perhaps he meant to pick a few up at the Common Prayer? Though he wasn't the type to just have his way with any 'whore’. His stuffy brother showed no interest in anyone the last time he had seen him.  
Though his memories weren't exactly to be trusted, due to the desire to kill each other.  
There was a time and a place when his family was happy.  
He wondered if this mansion had been the place.  
Vergil opened the door with a flick of his keys, opening to a large room with dark wood and low-lit lighting by soft paper lanterns. There was a stone walkway in the beginning, a place for someone to remove their shoes and step up onto the wood. A grand staircase opened up as you stepped further in, leading up to another stair case...it seemed like it would go on forever.  
A chubby looking old woman came to the pair as they came into the door, bowing at them deep from the waist. She looked almost human, had the skin on her face not been marred by veins of gold and ivory tracing off into her skull. The hair she had was whispy and faded down into a bun by the nape of her neck, it’s hue a mixture of cream and pure white.  
This was a demon Dante hadn’t came across before.  
Her face remained unchanged when she realized that two masters stood in front of her.  
Dante wondered, briefly, if she had known him before everything happened - was she some kind of nanny to them when he was young? She had to have been one of his father’s servants, if she still stayed here.  
He couldn’t remember her face, or place the trace of familiarity he felt. It was like a block in his mind, something he’d begged Katie and Jill to fix...but it was something out of their skill level.  
“Shall I put on some tea for the Masters?” The maid asked, refusing to take her eyes off the floor.  
Vergil dismissed her with a shake of his head, closing his eyes a moment. She understood the gesture and reached out to take his coat, which he obliged to. Shrugging out of it, she folded it over her arm, mentally making a list in her head.  
Wash and steam the coat, make sure that it would be hanging up in the morning. Right along the closet, so he could reach it easier. At least this time it wasn’t covered in blood, unlike most nights. She knew better to never question whose blood it was, but she did have many a night of frustrated grunts and tears, working her gnarled hands over the bright blue fabric.  
“No. I planned on returning to my room for the rest of the evening.”  
“Ah...and what of the other young Master?” The maid glanced up over her lashes at Dante, curious at his appearance. Asking questions would be considered out of line and out of her station. Best that she keep her questions to herself.  
After all, she was bound to this mansion.  
Come hell or high water.  
Best not to rock the boat too much, Vergil did have a temper.  
“Shall I take your coat too, sir?” She held out an arm, pushing the blue coat up a touch higher on her arm. “It will be washed and dried, as well as hanging up for you in the morning.”  
“I don’t need anything. And I’ll keep my coat.” Dante said, eyeing her from the long maiden skirt to the messy bun. It was almost like Vergil had a maid fetish, and yet he couldn’t find a younger demon to bounce around?  
Preferably with bigger tits?  
“Hey Verg, why don’t you find better help?” He jerked a thumb in the maid’s direction. “You look like you’d do better with some sweetheart with bigger tits and longer legs.”  
“Can you hold yourself together for 5 seconds, or is that just too long for you?” Vergil stared him down at him with a cold glare, moving his right hand quickly to inform the maid that she could leave. She curtsied, a sweeping gesture, and took off.  
Best to make sure his coat was as clean as possible.  
“She’s bound to this house.”  
“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” His brows furrowed as he leaned back against the wall and pulled off his boots, stepping into a pair of guest slippers. Bound to the house? Did someone do a spell to keep her trapped here, or was this her punishment for the rest of eternity?  
Before Vergil said another word, a large drooling long haired cat appeared from the rafters, meowing loudly. It's fur was as dark as night, but looking at it’s face you would almost think Vergil had a meltdown and slammed a shovel into it’s head. One could hear it breathing from miles away.  
It dropped into Vergil's arms with another meow. Dante half expected Vergil to scream and toss the ugly thing back into the rafters, but instead, he cuddled the disgusting creature as if it was a teddy bear.  
A rusty, deep sounding noise came from it - was it purring?  
“Ah, Pompous. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up.”  
A skinny, hairless cat dropped onto Dante's shoulders, it's body pink as the dawn. It honked into Dante's ear, before shoving it’s face by his cheek. Claws dug into Dante’s coat, ripping the fabric ever so slightly. He cringed at the damn thing, doubling forward as he slammed his teeth together while giving out a hiss of pain.  
Another honk, and an oriental shorthair came down the stairs. Vergil's snapped his fingers at it, calling it over to him. It's sleek gray fur shines in the low light, and it eyed Dante with a hateful glare. Evil green eyes. Filled with malice and hatred towards the younger twin. Demonic cats? Only Vergil would.  
"I’ve returned, Pompeii." Vergil said to the gray cat, as it honked again.  
“Are you fucking shitting me?” Dante whispered to himself. He flinched as the cat landed on his shoulders, resisting the instinct to throw it off and shoot it. Instead, he held still, letting the little beast make its own decision to jump off or stay on him. ”Cats? You have fucking _cats_?”  
Forget the maid issue, when and where the fuck did he get his hands on cats?  
"They’re clean animals." He sounded almost defensive as he pulled the hairless cat off his brother’s shoulders. “They are also great company, and cause no trouble whatsoever. Humans act as if cats are worse than that of themselves. I’ve always enjoyed their presence.”  
The short hair looked at Dante, hissed, then honked at him. Vergil ignored the aggravated cats and headed up the stairs to his room.  
Dante narrowed his eyes at Pompeii and hissed back at him, flipping the cat off as he followed his brother up the stairs. “You know, the same thing can be said about humans. Like that stripper back there. If you’d taken the time to get to know her instead of being a stuck-up prick, you would’ve learned that she’s not a bad girl. And a complete lesbian.”  
"As if I could be bothered by those damn humans." He reached the second floor, which looked similar to the front room.  
“I dunno, you looked pretty bothered to me.”  
“And as would you, if you had half the sense that a creator bestowed on a swine!”  
“Did you just call me a pi-” Before Dante could get the words out, Vergil doubled over with his arms wrapped around his sides, hissing in pain.  
Heat, everything was hot - he could feel the blood pulsing in his veins down to his crotch. Goddamn it - now? In front of his own twin? Of all places?  
The urges grew stronger as he felt the blood slam harder. It felt like a million hands touched his body wherever they wanted to grasp. He almost ripped his clothes in a mad attempt to free himself of the unbearable concentration of lust that tore through him. He wanted - no _needed_ \- to rip the skin open and taste the blood of another, bathe in the sheets in the crimson petals. He barely fought off the urge to trace a hand down onto his chest and had to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from freeing his manhood and stroking it. Not here, not now!  
Dante could only stare with wide eyes. Was Vergil _horny_?! He licked his lips, grinning at the thought. Oh this was _delicious_. To watch all those icy walls crumble around his uptight brother? What next, was Vergil going to _beg_?  
Vergil attempted to snap himself out of it, forced himself to straighten his back as he reached for the door handle, only to have his idiot of a twin snatch his wrist and grin.  
“What’s wrong, brother?” Dante purred, his voice like honey that rippled down Vergil’s spine. Vergil could only snarl. “Feeling a little... _hot_ under the collar?” He couldn’t help but laugh as his uptight brother fell to pieces. And he was going to take his licks when he could after all.  
“Stay away from me.” Another snarl, he pushed himself back into the door. “I’ve no need for scum.”  
“That’s what you say, but…” His hand moved like lightning, cupping Vergil’s groin before he could stop him. Whatever sound it was that Vergil made amused his brother. “Your body is more honest than your words.”  
“Stop touching me!” He desperately reached for the door handle once more, feeling the weight of the threshold break. He took a step back from those prying hands, face flushed. “I don’t need someone of my own blood to soothe my lust. And I’ve no love in my heart for a pathetic, waste of space like you.”  
Yet his body ached for more, ached to be thrown down and soaked in any body fluid either of them desired. “You’re nothing more than a disgusting -”  
“Vergil…” Dante’s voice was desperate, dripping with a despair that had been building all their lives. “If this is the only way you will love me, I’ll do it.” It was sudden, the change of emotions he felt. Hearing the words that he uttered once before though, atop that tower, and the need to be loved once more _...Just let me make you happy, Vergil._  
_‘Please.’ Dante seemed to beg with his eyes. ‘Please, if this makes you happy - if this makes us alright - if this makes you love me again, like we used to -’_  
_Take me, own me, make me forget._  
Have me just for tonight, if it makes you love me.  
Make me forget that you hurt me.  
Make me forget that you left me broken.  
Make me forget that you don't really love me.  
Vergil's lips crash into Dante's to shut him up. How he crossed the room so quickly the fire demon would never fully understand, but he wasn’t complaining at this point. He groped for the damn ascot that Vergil insisted he wear around his neck, aching to touch bare skin to bare skin.  
How fitting.  
His baby brother reaching for him in such desperation, much like he did once before. That hand being the last thing he saw before darkness overtook him. He always wondered if that scar was still there, and now he would find out.  
He removed his brother’s hands from the ascot and loosened the knot wrapped around his neck, letting it drop to the floor. Dante shrugged out of his coat and it too joined the pile that was mounting. He thanked his lucky stars that it was beginning of fall, and that it had just been hot enough to not need to wear a shirt.  
Vergil was on him, shoving him so deep into the bed, Dante worried for a moment that the cushion would swallow him whole. He forgot how to breathe with how hard Vergil was kissing him. No, not kissing. He was _fucking_ Dante’s face with his tongue, shoving it as far back as Dante’s jaw would allow. And his _hands_. Vergil’s hands practically tore Dante’s belt and ripped through the zipper to get those pants off.  
”God yes,” Dante moaned as Vergil kissed down his chest. His body arched further into his brother’s begging to be touched. His lips left phantom trails of tingling coolness against his burning flesh. Already a light sweat was beginning to bead on Dante’s skin. His hands gripped the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were white from the effort. This wasn’t the best way to have a relationship with his brother, more importantly one that he attempted to murder.  
But on the other hand…  
“More,” he begged.  
"More? That’s what you ask of me?" And Vergil freed Dante's cock to face the open air, smirking at the size and just how hard the fire demon had become. "I think you really don’t deserve the pleasure I plan on giving you." His mouth is placing light, barely there kisses, all over the top of his cock. He won't put his mouth on it, not yet, he had to tease him to the point of no return. Only then would he relinquish the ecstasy that Dante and himself yearned for.  
Dante whimpered as Vergil’s lips touched the sensitive skin of his cock. “What the fuck do you want me to say, Verg? I’m sorry?” He licked his lips as he struggled for thought and breath under his brother’s ministrations. “I’m sorry for killing you and sending you here? It’s what you fucking wanted!” Tears bloomed in the corners of his eyes. “The human world wasn’t good enough for you. _I_ wasn’t good enough for you, so you fucking left me! You’ll have to forgive me for not sending a Christmas card, but being here was what _you_ wanted.”  
“If I wanted to hear you sob over me, I would have left you back at that damned brothel to grovel over pitiful amounts of money.” His lips moved from the white happy trail to Dante’s parted lips, claiming his prize once more. “Are you finished bemoaning my ‘death’?”  
“You’re a fucking asshole.” Dante snapped, trying his best to pull back the tears. Leaning forward, he caught Vergil’s lower lip in his teeth and bit hard enough to draw blood. This only caused the crimson fluid to flow down Vergil’s chin as he smirked down at Dante. “Just fuck me already.” _Make me forget that I hurt you. Make me forget that I need you to love me, because I’ve always needed you to love me. Make me forget that once this is over, you’re going to toss me away. Make me forget that I need you. Just for tonight._  
He reached out to trace the line between his thighs and the ball of his hip, forgoing his fingers for a moment to taste exactly what that sweaty body had to offer. His skin, though riddled with scars, tasted deliciously masculine. It was a whole new experience for him, a new palette of flavours and pleasures racing over him like a tidal wave of emotions and feelings.  
His mouth traveled over the small scar that he left on his hand and he stifled the confusing mixed emotions of regret and sudden anger.  
His hands touched Dante's arms and he traced along them, face almost serious. It could leave one puzzled, trying to figure out what emotional range that he was experiencing, but if he had to describe it...it wouldn't be quite lust, but it wouldn't be anger either.  
"I need you." His voice is hoarse. "I've needed you for a long time." A sigh, he kisses along those hips and lightly nips at his thigh. He can feel him squirm.  
He was ready to make a retort about Vergil doing the whole foreplay thing wrong, but all thought of replying vanished as his brother began to kiss and lick his body. Dante closed his eyes, relishing every touch. As teeth touch the inside of his thighs, his own bite down his bottom lip to keep from making too much noise. He can’t help but squirm though. Vergil’s lips keep hitting every weak spot he has. Or was he just so fucking turned on right now that everywhere was a weak spot?  
He could feel the blood that came from Vergil’s kisses soak onto his body. He wasn’t complaining, the scent was intoxifying. Dante grinned at the thought, realizing that he was literally getting drunk on the sex with his brother. Of all things...  
“I need you too, Verg,” Dante gasps, taking Vergil’s hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’ve always needed you.” He gave his twin a cocky smirk. “I guess I’m just better at hiding it.”  
He straddled his brother's waist, knees next to his hips, and leaned down to brush the hair away from the back of his neck. Dante looked.... delicious.  
Vergil pressed his lips on to the nape of his neck, then ran his hands from Dante's clavicle to his ribs down to the thin strip of hair, then traced small circles on his perfect ass.  
"I'm going to enjoy this far too much." He murmured.  
Thankfully there was lube sitting in the dresser drawer, courtesy of the maid thinking ahead for the evening. He took the lube out and carefully coated two fingers, and his cock, in a thick amount of texture.  
Dante writhed as Vergil kissed his chest, shuddering at the thought of kisses becoming bites later. His body felt like fire, and Vergil’s touch was like ice, sending spider webbing sparks through his nerves with every caress. He wasn’t going to be able to go back to any other guy after this. He lifted his ass to give his brother easier access, knowing the role he was meant to play. He kept his breathing slow and even, forcing his body to relax in preparation. His body was clean from preparing himself earlier that evening.  
Vergil felt his brother force himself to relax, and he bit back the snarky remark of his whore of a brother that should have been used to this by now. As Dante lifted his hips, Vergil drove his nails into the sensitive skin by the socket of his hip bones. His breathing caught, and he thrust forward with a quick motion, struggling to keep himself from coming. His entire body shook for a moment and he moved his hand to grip Dante's hair to steady himself.  
_Damn him!_ He felt tight around his sword, and the heat coming off of the half fire demon was enough to make Vergil want to rip his back to shreds.  
He could have melted under Vergil. That first thrust in struck him in that pleasure center, and he moaned uncontrollably as it was hit. He almost came immediately, biting his lip to distract himself from the pleasure with pain. Dante braced himself against the headboard with both hands, digging his feet into the mattress to further anchor himself down. His cock shuddered and dribbled, and all he could think about was wanting more. He wanted to drown in Vergil’s touch. If his brother decided to stab him, right now, Dante would die happy.  
Vergil tried his best to not rip out that gorgeous silver hair he shared. It was quite the temptation however, when Dante hit his first orgasm and shook beneath him.  
He lowered his lips to Dante's neck and lightly nipped at the tender skin on his neck. It took every ounce of his being to not rip the porcelain skin open and shower the both of them in crimson while he fucked Dante mindlessly until they both couldn't move.  
However, he kept his pace steady and slow, breathing right by Dante's ear so he knew just how much he was enjoying this. Hopefully it would spring another orgasm him before Vergil exploded himself…  
Dante was at his brother's mercy as Vergil rhythmically sheathed himself and withdrew from the heat of the demon’s core. With his hands keeping his body stable, there wasn't much else he could do but moan and submit. He curved his head back as far as he could every time Vergil yanked his hair, his back arching and his muscles tightening. He nearly collapsed from his orgasm, keeping himself up for Vergil’s pleasure despite every instinct to collapsed and recover. His body betrayed him further by rebuilding that balloon of pleasure in his abdomen, the last wave of fireworks still ringing under his skin. “Vergil…” He gasped his brother's name, repeating it again and again for the lack of anything else to say.  
"Scream my name." The ice fueled demon said, his voice low. An aura of blue surrounded the two of them, and Dante's red aura of fire fought back against the overtaking. For a moment, Vergil fought with himself to stay in his human form. Flickering like lights, his skin flashed between the dark blue and onyx to pale flushed tone.  
Here he was, deeply sheathed into his brother's core, pulling his head back to bite down at the nape of his neck. If any demon had passed by, they would not have guessed the two were brothers, just two furiously mating demons eager to rip each other apart in the lustful haze of mating season.  
And it broke in Vergil, like a dam rushing water out into the open. He lost control of himself and rammed his sword into Dante's core. He was close, holding out his orgasm at arm's length just to hear his brother scream out his name once more. And again. And again. And -  
He came so violently it was almost painful, panting and shaking as he flicked the hair out of Dante’s face to see just how badly he had ravaged him.  
Vergil commanded and Dante obeyed joyously. With every shaking breath, he screamed his brother’s name, as if he were a god being desperately worshiped. He came as Vergil’s teeth dug into the skin of his neck, his body shuddering as he spilled onto the bed. His body was as limp as a doll’s as Vergil pulled out and they came together, their cum mixing on his stomach and chest as his twin ejaculated onto him. His body flickered, unable to control which form to be in. In one moment he was human, his skin pink and sweaty from the exertion of the sex. The next his skin was ruby red and onyx black, scaled and armored. His eyes, always that soft sky blue, lingered on Vergil. A weak grin hung lopsided on his face as he lazily lifted a hand to wipe a bit of jizz from his face with his thumb, and then licked the bead off.  
"I'd say that is disgusting, if I didn't find so damn attractive." Vergil murmured, then his body collapsed onto his twin. He couldn't bear to keep his own weight, and he felt a slight twinge of pity for squishing his poor brother.  
Oh well.  
The sweaty skin touching blazing hot skin drew another moan from Vergil's lips, and in response he move his head under Dante's chin in an attempt to slightly cuddle each other. He could feel his heart beating right along with Dante's, rhythmically humming in time.  
How soothing, Vergil thought. That I have someone who shares so much with me.  
Vergil barely lifted his head to shifted off Dante, only to -rather ungracefully- shove his body into his twin's, needing the warmth and comfort that he offered.  
“Hey, a man’s not a man until he tastes his own jizz,” Dante mused with a grin, attempting to lighten the mood with his poor humor. He welcomed his brother onto him with open arms, hugging Vergil close even as he tried rolling away. Dante shifted and pulled his weakened brother with him, moving so that they were laying on their sides. He kept Vergil’s head tucked into the curve of his shoulder and chest, Dante’s chin resting on the top of Vergil’s head. He closed his eyes, his hands unable to keep still. One ran light fingers through his twin’s sweat-matted silver hair as the other ran up and down Vergil’s side and back, wherever he could touch.  
Vergil nuzzled Dante as he rested his forehead against his twin’s, before replacing it with his lips.  
“I love you.” Dante muttered, watching his twin tense up at the words. Vergil said nothing to the declaration of love, only watched his twin’s chest rise and fall with breath.  



	5. Love me to Death

"I have a master bathroom adjacent to this room. We can clean up and sleep. I highly doubt you can take anymore...." He paused, and then sighed out of aggravation. Why in the world did he bother to utter those words to him.  
"Why is your mating season so much less? Even now I struggle with taking you once again.”

Dante kissed his twin's shoulder and neck, leaning back with a lopsided grin. “I’m more human than you,” he replied, tossing his head back to get his bangs out of his eyes. “And give me a little more credit than that. I'm a whore. I wouldn't be worth as much as I am if I couldn’t bang three to four clients a night.” He wriggled his eyebrows at Vergil. “I promise I can keep up with whatever pounding you can give.”

Vergil rolled his eyes and got off of his twin, clearly unamused by his shenanigans.   
"Much as I'm betting you will try, I have no intention of breaking you down to the point of you being unable to function. Unlike your clients, I don't hesitate." He moves away from Dante, who struggled with the need to pull him back down and hold him till the time runs out for the both of them.  
They really needed a moist towelette on hand for when things got heated.   
Normally in his mating season he WOULD keep something like that, but since it was just the beginning and the maids weren’t aware that he was bringing someone home, so they hadn't set something up.  
"And that must be the only positive thing that embracing your human side has. Everything else I've seen from them is anywhere from disgusting to downright embarrassing."

Dante let his brother help him up and guide him to the bathroom, rolling his eyes behind Vergil's back.   
“You just need to spend some time around better humans. They're not all bad.” Dante resisted making a remark about their mother being human. “There's obviously something you like about the human world, otherwise you wouldn't have redecorated Dad’s place the way you did.”

"I rather enjoyed Japan and the sights that they have to offer." Vergil said flatly, opening up to a gold and white master bathroom. The bathtub could be confused as a hot tub, and any nurse worth her pay grade would have killed to have it. There were two sinks with flawless looking facets and pleasantly placed plants dotting the back walls. A toilet was hidden behind a shoji screen, and a large shower was across from it. Pure clean glass made four walls to that shower, and it sported a large shower head that detached. He had obviously spent a lot of money on this bathroom.   
Vergil grabbed a soft wash cloth off the shelf next to the sink, covered it in soap, and ran it under warm water.  
"And a lot of this was from our father. I didn't make that many changes, save the kitchen. Our Father apparently did not enjoy prepping his own meals."

“Mom liked to cook,” he murmured, leaning against the doorway. Dante smiled softly at the memory. “We can go to Japan if you want. My Japanese is a little rusty, but I know enough to get us around.”

 

Vergil stopped cleaning for a moment and lowered the rag, looking away with a clenched jaw. He actually enjoyed cooking, and it was a harsh reality to realize just how much he had changed the kitchen against his mother’s designs.   
Though he would never admit to it, as much as he hated the humans and their world, his mother meant a lot to him.  
"I'll...have to take a look at the old schematics then. I didn't realize how much our mother loved to prepare meals." He lifts the rag and begins to clean himself. "And I have a small home in Japan, next to Kyoto. We can visit if you'd like that."

“That’d be nice.” Assuming Vergil kept him around long enough for a honeymoon getaway. Dante pinched his arm for the thousandth time tonight, always surprised when he didn't wake up from this dream. He quietly came up behind Vergil's and hugged him, kissing his shoulder and neck. 

He was real. Vergil was really here, in his arms. He was really in his father's abandoned castle, left behind for a life on Earth with their mother. 

And Vergil was really here.

He knew, however, Vergil would blame every single sign of affection on his heat. He knew that once this was over he would kick him out and they would go their separate ways once more. Though he would enjoy himself for this time, drink in the affection that he was receiving.   
He could play pretend, if that’s what it meant.

Vergil leaned back into him, feeling at ease yet again. As much as he loved to pretend that he didn't care, he knew that he needed his brother.   
The way that their bodies fit together, the way that he touched him, the way that Dante made him feel...It felt like the piece of him that had been missing was finally complete.   
Like he was finally whole. Two sides of a coin, one cannot live without the other.   
Not without damage.  
Vergil turned, took his brother's hand and kissed along his inner wrist.

"You need to get cleaned." He murmured. "I have to deal with your debts tomorrow, I'd prefer some sleep before then."

“Go ahead and go to bed then,” Dante told him, kissing his lips lightly in return. “I’ll join you in a minute.”

His ice blue eyes caught Dante's. "I didn't have my way with you so you could refuse to go to bed with me." He did step past him however, planning on looking for his pajamas, and Dante's.  
"Don't go poking around in places you shouldn't be. The cats won't like it. And they will express how much they don't like it."

Dante rolled his eyes once more. “I wasn't planning on it. Just going to clean myself off.”   
His eyes raked over Vergil's body, admiring the view his brother gave him.   
He grinned to himself as he washed the cum from his skin. “I'm not going anywhere.”

Vergil ignored his brother's eyes raking down his body, but he did forgo the normal silk shirt he oft wore, leaving his smooth skinned chest bare. The silk bottoms, however, went on as he climbed into bed and pulled a pillow close to him.  
It was for his brother, he loved to have that warmth hold him once more.  
"I could have cleaned you." Vergil said flatly, snuggling down into the dark blankets. "Though knowing you, you'd just get dirty once more. Just like when you were a child."   
A pause. "You still are a child."

“Oh just wait,” Dante called from the bathroom. “I’m going to be fighting your servants over control of the kitchen in the morning.” He dried himself off, tossing both the damp rag and towel into the dirty clothes hamper and turning out the bathroom light as he came back to the bedroom. \  
"There's a spare set of under garments in the drawer by my closet."  
"Thanks. You gonna bitch if I sleep nude?"  
"Put. Clothes. On." Vergil snapped, sitting back up.  
Dante snickered as he went back over to the dresser to grab the spare's Vergil sparred him.  
Like his brother, he opted out of the silk shirt but happily donned the soft silk pants. He turned out the light for the bedroom before coming into bed.   
He scooted close and snuggled against Vergil, wrapping his arms around his twin as if they'd slept like lovers for years.

"Why." Vergil said, burying his face into his twin's chest. Their hearts synchronized almost all at once, causing Vergil to curl into Dante closer.   
His skin, he thought, it's his skin. It's so tender and the sensation of mine touching his is intoxicating.  
He could get drunk off of his brother's love, had he been any weaker than what he is now.  
"Why what?"  
"Why are you going to fight my servants in the morning? Are you planning on smearing eggs across the walls? Or perhaps starting a food fight in the dining room?" His smirk was playful. "You'll drive my maids to quit in hardly any time at all."  
Not that they had that option.

“Much worse. I plan on cooking you a decent meal. Actual food and not whatever nonsense you rich people eat.” He smiled to himself, petting Vergil's hair as his brother clung to him, their bodies becoming a tangled mess of limbs. “It's the least I can do.”

"I'm terrified." Vergil said, his voice calm and peaceful. He sounded almost asleep. "I will probably end up with that greasy cardboard thing that you refer to ass 'pizza'."

“Nah, not for breakfast. Dinner maybe. And my pizza isn't greasy cardboard, thank you very much.” His hand stroked as far down Vergil's back as he could reach. “Hand-tossed with tomato sauce stewed from scratch. Real mozzarella, not that plasticy bullshit. And I swear to fuck, if you don't have an herb garden somewhere on this estate, I'm tearing down a room and making one myself.”

"I have a garden." Vergil said, nuzzling Dante's neck. "A pool. A gorgeous sakura tree. I don't enjoy going to the human world for my food." He sighs a moment, his hands on Dante's lower back and hips. His skin is addicting and pleasurable.   
He can't get enough of it.  
Or perhaps it's the demon heat.

He would blame it on the heat.

“What do you go to the human world for, if not for the food or to see me?” His brother was close to falling asleep, Dante could tell. If he told him a story or sang him a lullaby, the ice prince would be out like a light in no time.  
He hummed a wordless melody, something low and sweet. It was an old song he caught himself singing on rainy days, and it brought up memories of Eva. Though they were faint and blurry, just dancing out of his grasp.  
“I don’t like to travel to the human world. Save the miniature trips to countries that haven’t been tainted by human hands.”  
“Like Japan?” Dante asked with a smirk. “You admitted to liking that.”  
“Hush.” 

Dante hushed.

And with that, Vergil was out like a light. Too many nights he'd spent in this bed tossing and turning, moving and disrupting his cats as he tried to drift off into something more pleasurable than him training or fulfilling his dream for ultimate power.   
Or trying to manage his funds.   
Or businesses.  
Having his second half next to him in bed was everything that he needed.  
So he wrapped his arms around Dante's waist, and pulled him a little closer.

Dante's lullaby faded as his brother dozed off, smiling at how easy it was to put his brother to sleep. He kissed Vergil's forehead and lips before closing his own eyes to let himself fall asleep. For once, he could dream of pleasant things and not have a gun hiding under the pillow.

 

When Vergil woke up in the morning, he felt like he'd slept peacefully for the first time in years. He untangled himself from the bed and walked over to his closet, picking out his traditional attire but forgoing his coat and black button up, instead opting for a simple white button up shirt and indigo dress pants.   
He liked to be prim, but since he planned on simple contacting a few demons today, he didn't need to suit up.  
He was, however, aggravated about his hair falling in his face. Though Dante could care less about it covering his vision, he preferred to keep it out of his eyes. It would have to be slicked back. Though he would never admit to it, he hated the fact that Dante moised around with his hair hanging in his eye. It was unclean and unprofessional.

Without the warmth of Vergil in bed with him, Dante stirred.

He rolled from one side of the bed to the other, becoming more restless by the moment.   
He sat up suddenly, gasping for breath. His wild eyes scanned the room, his mind piecing back the events of the night before. Sighing heavily, running a hand through his hair before he got out of bed.   
He wobbled to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Vergil couldn't help but chuckle a little at the wobble to the bathroom, but did raise a brow to his sudden fear when waking up.   
Surely he had some memories of what had happened last night?  
Or did someone slip something into a drink of his? Vergil couldn't remember, but he did cross the room to knock on the door to the bathroom.  
"Are you alright?" It felt odd, coming from him.   
It was awkward to have him stumble around his room like that, and he felt a touch of embarrassment take a hold of him. He didn't want to be so tender to him, but... It was the heat. Surely that was the reason that the overload of needing to care for him. 

“Yeah,” came the reply from the bathroom. “I'm just not a morning person.” After a few minutes, the toilet flushing and sink faucet could be heard. Dante came out moments later, his hands still damp from being washed. He cupped Vergil's face in his hands and kissed his lips.   
“Good morning.” He pulled away and rummaged through his coat to grab a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. “I'll be out in your garden if you need me.”

He was surprised by the kiss, and a little annoyed by the damn hands.  
"Don't you dare smoke in my garden!" Vergil hissed, realizing that's exactly what he was going to do. "That's poison. You are not smoking that around my plants. Half of them don't even grow in this area, and it took me ages to find the other half of them." He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, and glared at his brother. Go into the back yard if you're going to breath that in my home." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, "Our home. I'll have to set up a designated smoking area."

If you had planned on staying, the unspoken words hung in the air.   
If you planned on staying and fixing what we used to have. 

“That's why I said I was heading out,” Dante said defensively, lifting his hands to his head in surrender. He paused at his coat to grab his phone. He might as well check in with Trish before she came looking for him. He started for the door, planning to ask for directions if he couldn't find his way out himself.

"Where are you going? Back to the human world?" Vergil pressed, slightly uncomfortable with letting him slip out to the world he hated so much. He didn't want to stop his brother per se, but he didn't feel like jumping straight back into that god forsaken place.  
Dante's phone buzzed loudly.   
A text.

He didn't answer his brother as he left the bedroom. Truth be told, he needed some space. Space to clear his head and think about everything that had just happened. It seemed like everything had fallen into place at once, and digesting that would take more than just talking it out.  
He really did need the nicotine.  
Dante found the back porch without assistance, sitting on the stone step with his back to the door.  
He lit the cigarette first before calling his business partner. After a few rings she finally picked up.   
“Hey. Sorry to worry you, but I’ve been made an offer I can't refuse.”  
Vergil followed him silently, curiosity and desire apparent in his eyes as he wandered behind his younger twin.

He would blame that on the heat too.

Dante neither heard nor felt the presence of his brother, continuing his phone conversation as he smoked. “Yeah, I found Vergil… I dunno, it's weird. Like, I'm happy and all, but at the same time, I'm worried it won't last...Yeah, that could be it…yeah…yeah…”   
He drew a long drag and sighed it out.   
“I don't know. I know it's the demon heat that...” There's heavy pause, and Vergil can almost see the gears turning in his head. "I don't want to lose him again. It's...god awful to think about. Yeah. Yeah I know. I get it."  
He sighs.  
He chuckled. “Yeah...yeah...Yeah, just hide Dad’s sword somewhere. Don't tell me where. The less I know the better. The rest can go into storage. It'll piss them off, but i don't want them getting back to hell either. Yeah…yeah...I dunno...if this turns out to last past mating season, I'll let you know. Yeah. You too. Bye.”   
He took the phone from his ear and took one last, long drag off his cigarette, sighing it out. Shaking his head, Dante snuffed the last of it against the stone at his feet before he stood, turning to go back in. 

He froze at the sight of Vergil.


	6. If it's not broken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to hell I'm so busy I can't even find the time to talk to my friends. UGH!  
> I haven't given up yet, and I will not give up yet, but for the time being, bear with me. Yeah?

Vergil crossed his arms crossed his chest silently, a cold, calculated rage building within him. 

Did his brother really think that little of him? 

Furthermore, the responsibility thing, it was up to him to take care of his little brother. He'd gone all this time without him and he can't seem to accept the hand out that he was giving him? 

And what of their father's sword? 

What did he plan on doing with it?  
Vergil said nothing, only turned around and started to head off to his office. Dante's phone buzzed again, much to Vergil's irritation.   
What the fuck did he have to do to this man to show him that he was trying to help.

“Vergil, wait,” Dante called, following after his brother and ignoring his phone in his hand. He tossed the smashed cigarette into a trash bin on his way in. “Tell me why you're pissed and I can tell you why you shouldn't be.”

"Go take your things, and go back to the one that you called." Vergil said coldly, and for a moment, his form flickered for a moment. "After all, you think that little of me when I'm trying to show you how much I regret the past. But you can't let that die!" He threw his hands up, raked a free hand through his hair, and closed his eyes. 

"If I just wanted you around for mating season, I wouldn't have considered letting you to move in with me." He gestured to the mansion. "Do you think that these material things please me? That this is all I need in the world? The best night of sleep I've had in ages was by your side! Perhaps this isn't the role our parents wanted us to follow, but I'll be damned if I let you get hurt anymore!" 

His jaw set, and he started to walk back to his office again.   
"Go get your things. I will speak with you later." He didn't want to hear his excuses, his reasons, anything. Pain clawed over his heart as the time where he fell into hell replayed over and over in his mind. 

What do you want me to say?

Dante crossed his arms over his chest, and rolled his eyes. He followed after Vergil, slamming the door to his office closed behind him. Without warning, he grabbed his brother and shoved him down into his desk, holding him down by his wrists. “Are you done being a bitch yet or do you have more you need to get off your fucking chest before you're ready to shut up for five cunting minutes and listen to me?”

"Let me be Dante." Vergil growled, struggling against his brother for a moment. The last place he wanted Dante to be in was his office, due to a secret that he had hidden. Hopefully Dante wouldn't see it.   
"Get off of me and go get your things. I'm not in the mood for your jokes or games. Get. Out."   
But he didn't want him to. He couldn't bear to have him leave. He couldn't go through the hell again, the days of regret, the pain of losing his other half. Dante was a huge part of him, though some days he'd much rather forget.

It was written all over his face, the pain, the regret, right down to the flushed cheeks and clenched jaw. 

He couldn't let Dante go.

He shook his head, keeping Vergil pinned down without much effort. “I'm not leaving,” Dante snarled. “Not until you tell me what the fuck crawled up your ass.” 

His eyes were on Vergil's, as if the rest of the room didn't exist.

 

Vergil couldn't take it. He could barely handle Dante being so close to him. This time, it wasn't the mating season. 

It was just him. 

Though every bone in his body was screaming to strike him down, he caved. He fell into his younger brother and buried his face into his collarbone, his emotions crashing into Dante's body as well.  
"It's my fault. I'm supposed to care for you, you useless, stupid human loving - and I let you throw me into hell because that's what I thought I wanted! And it wasn't! It was you! It's always been you! You embraced the humans and left me here because you cared more about them than me! And in letting you toss me into this place, I failed you. You don't even trust me enough to know that I'm not going to hurt you or - or -"   
Everything in his head began to spin, almost as if a thousand voices were screaming almost, torn between wanted to kill his brother and wanting to apologize.   
His regrets have haunted him for so, so long. 

Dante had no idea how badly it had been for him, thinking back to the one left in his family that actually cared and loved him.

Dante let go of his wrists to wrap his arms around his brother, lifting him to set him on the desk.   
He didn't pull away, letting his twin cling to him as he held Vergil with all of his body.   
If he were in demon form, even his puny wings would be wrapped around him. He smiled to himself as Vergil ranted and screamed.   
“You fucking idiot,” he whispered when his brother was finished. “If you wanted to be with me so badly, you knew exactly where to find me.” 

He pulled his head back enough to press his forehead against Vergil's, forcing him to look into his eyes. 

“I would have welcomed you with open arms if you came back. I always thought that... I wasn't good enough. You always pushed me away, rejected me, so I didn't chase after you. I let you go because that's what I thought you wanted.” He shook his head and kissed his lips lightly, then kissed his tear-stained cheeks.   
“I love you, Vergil. I always have and I always will. Fuck, you could rape me, beat me, drag me to the edge of my life, and I'd still love you. You could take everything I have, and I'd still offer you more.” His voice was shaking. “And none of this is your fault.”

"I don't want to do any of - Who do you think I am?" Vergil said, before moving his head onto Dante's shoulders.   
"I rejected you because you could have been better. Instead of embracing those dreadful humans, we could have been demons together." He's clinging to him like a leaf blown around in the rain. 

The kisses have helped, he can feel the pain he held onto for so long fade away. 

"Now I realize you aren't going to change, as much of an annoyance that is." His hands touch the sides of Dante's face, and the stubble tickles the palms of his hands. "You're still going after those damn humans. You're still smarting off to anything that crosses you, still mating with anything that walks." His arms feel so right being wrapped around Vergil's thin frame. 

He sighs a moment.

"It is my fault. I should have been stronger or better -" His voice catches. The words that he's bitten back all these years come crashing down and he is crying, whole body shaking with the rage and regret and the hell of it all!  
"If I'd been stronger, a better demon, mother wouldn't have died the way she did. And now I can barely take care of you." His voice broke at the word mother, the memory continuing to be a soft spot in his mind.

“Vergil…” He whispered his brother's name, partially to calm him down and partially to get his attention.   
Dante doesn't let go, holding him as tightly as ever.

If I let go of him, he’ll run away again.

His lips touch Vergil's once more, kissing him until both of them are breathless. “Humans die, Verg. That's just part of who they are... You can't blame yourself for what happened to Mom. It took me years to figure that out myself. I…”   
He drew a shaky breath, released it. “I blamed myself too. If I'd been stronger, if I'd been braver, if I'd listened to Dad...but then I remembered that we were fucking kids. If you or I had stood our ground, we'd be dead too.” Dante shook his head and kissed Vergil again. If he couldn't make him understand with words, he'd try the next best thing. His hand cupped the back of Vergil's skull, massaging the back of his neck as he kissed him hungrily, desperately, as if Vergil's tongue was the only thing keeping him alive.

Vergil said nothing as the kiss consumed him, melting into it like chocolate over a flame. He was weak, yes, but only for the one that held him.  
It didn't release him from the regret and pain he'd carried around, it didn't stop him from wanting to scream that it was still his fault, he would forever live in the valley of regret until the day he died. 

It didn't stop the memories of his mother dying in front of them, and it sure as hell didn't fix the hated that he had for humans.

But.

It started the process of letting go.   
And when Dante's tongue traced his own Vergil battled for dominance once more, pulling at Dante's shirt to get a brush of that sweet skin. He needed the man to hold him and touch him, moan his name and explode at his touch.   
His left hand gripped at Dante's matching hair and pulled, as his teeth clamped down on his brother's lower lip.

Nope. Dante was not letting his brother be in control. Not this time. 

All it took was a thought, and his doppelganger slid from the shadows on the other side of the desk. He pressed Vergil down onto the desk and stretched him out, his doppelganger holding down Vergil's arms. 

He broke the kiss on his brother's lips and kissed down Vergil's neck, leaving a trail of bites and hickies in his mouth’s wake as it journeyed down further. He paused at a nipple to devour as his hands pulled down Vergil's pants enough to free his cock and ass. He swallowed his brother's penis in one gulp as his hands toyed with the rounds of his bottom. 

As an afterthought, he reached to the picture of their mother and turned it down so she couldn't watch. 

Vergil didn't struggle against his brother's doppelganger or him, only gave himself and leaned back into the kisses. His chest and face flushed as Dante marked his way down his body. 

Taking a hold of Vergil's nipple cause Vergil to jerk his hips up and let out a sharp cry, lead away with heavy pants.

 

"Brother pl-" And his pants were around his knees, and his twin had taken a hold of his cock in his mouth.   
Vergil leaned back into the doppelganger and bit back a scream, enjoying every single minute of Dante taking control of him. Hell, it would be better if his twin had slapped a leash on him.   
He lifted his hips to give Dante a better grip on his ass and he set his chin on his chest to watch the display unfolding around him.

He was painfully erect, and each swirl of his tongue brought forth another moan after moan.

As Dante’s mouth pleasured and distracted his brother, his fingers prepared Vergil's asshole. He glanced around the office, finally pulling his lips from Vergil's cock to speak. “Got some lube around here?”

Vergil gasped out a response, still losing himself in the pleasure of the situation. Dante was going to take him on his desk, right here?  
He could hear the doppelganger hiss and move around him, and the strength that is possessed was perfect for the situation.  
"Bed....bedroom!" Vergil lifted his head up and sighed, wanting to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "Top drawer in my dresser!"

Dante leaned over his twin and held him down, jerking with his head. The doppelganger left to retrieve the lube. While he was gone, Dante claimed his brother's lips once more, forcing his tongue against Vergil's to let him taste himself. The bottle of lube was set next to Vergil's hips as the doppelganger returned to his place behind Vergil, holding him down as Dante let go to lube up his fingers and penis. He kissed all over Vergil's body as his fingers prepared him, torturing his brother to force him to relax. He worked thoroughly and patiently, his fingers sliding deeper as Vergil's body adapted to the intrusion.

Vergil almost pulled away at the taste of himself, but the dominant side of Dante was not going to let his twin get away so easily. With his hands free for a moment, he pushed the coat and top off of his brother and pulled Dante's hips to his, desperate for the relief. He needed him, needed him so badly that he couldn't think straight without his hands on his hips.  
When the doppelganger returned and he was pinned again, Vergil whined for Dante's skin once more on his hands, then whined softer as he was lubed.   
He unclenched as he got used to the lube, letting his legs splay open for Dante to claim his prize.

He’d give his brother his body later, Dante promised himself.   
Once they were connected or maybe sooner, but first he had to do this. Vergil's body opened to his nicely, and Dante pressed his cock against his twin's open gate. Slowly he worked himself in, sheathing himself only a little before drawing back and entering further. Just as he was a well-trained submissive, Dante was just as talented as a top. His hands holding Vergil's hips, he leaned over to kiss and tease Vergil's chest.  
His doppelganger still pinning Vergil down, the shadowy version of himself smirked and pressed it's own erection against Vergil's face.

Taking the length in was a challenge at first, he could feel the length scrape against his walls and stretch him out. He had never felt so full before, and he struggled a moment against the doppelganger, desperate to touch his twin.   
Soft pants escaped his mouth again, and as Dante carefully hit his pleasure center, a scream echoed through the room, as well as the whispers of Dante's name, much like a prayer.

However, when the shadow of Dante slapped his cock against cheek, he looked at Dante dead in the eye.

"This is foolishness." Vergil muttered, before leaning his head over, taking the length of the doppelganger in his mouth, and running his tongue along the length. It kept his mouth busy, when his hip smacked into his brother's greedily, the need to be full over taking him.

Dante grinned at the cheekiness of his brother. Balls deep in his ass and Vergil still had the nerve to think he was in control of the situation. The doppelganger did it's job well holding him down, and Dante could feel the shadow's pleasure echoing his own. He let Vergil ride out that first wave of pleasure, letting his ass adjust to Dante's girth. Slowly he moved once more, picking up the pace as Vergil's body accepted him more and more. He left bites and hickies on Vergil's chest, memorizing his brother's reactions for future reference.   
His weakness appeared to be his nipples, and Dante gave one a light bite as he pounded harder and deeper into his twin with each controlled thrust.

Vergil tried to moan past the dick in his mouth, but found that to be a challenge in itself. Damn his shadow for being just as girthy as his twin was! He couldn't break the grip on his arms, so stroking it while tasting Dante's sex was out of the question.  
The sensation of his twin nipping his nipples almost had him come, but he arched his back and continued, forcing himself to feel every single wave of pleasure that his brother had to offer for him. Yes, he wanted to dominate, to flip the tables, but being a submissive and forced to choke on a cock made him stir crazy. His skin broke out into a heavy sweat as he swallowed the shadow's dick and he tried to keep up with the hardy pounding that his ass was taking at this point.   
How did he know how to do this?   
Where his pleasure point was?  
As much as he wanted to hold out and come with his brother, with the third hardy thrust, he came. It was the best damn orgasm to date, causing him to clench his fists against the shade. It held fast however, and he felt powerless.

At least this time, he was choosing to be.

Dante stopped, as deep as his body would allow, when he felt Vergil's orgasm. As his twin rode it out his first anal orgasm, or what Dante assumed was his first, he dismissed the doppelganger with a thought. The shade faded away, and Dante wrapped his arms around Vergil in a gentle embrace, kissing the side of his neck. “Do you want more?” He asked softly, his lips against Vergil's ear.

Vergil stretched his arms up then wrapped his fingers around Dante's throat, pulling him roughly to Vergil's face. He wasn't getting out of this that easily.  
"God yes." He breathed, directly by Dante's ear. A small nip, and Vergil moved his lips to Dante's while keeping that pressure on his neck. He wasn't cutting off air flow, but instead forcing him to hold his neck up and showing him that he still could dominate him...he was just choosing not to.

The fire demon smirked, withdrawing himself completely from Vergil's heat, save for just the tip. “Say please.”

"Dante." Vergil said, out of breath and covered in hickies. "I will rip your testicles off. Finish me."

He grinned at the threat. Vergil may not be ready yet, but he'd make a beautiful sub some day. “With pleasure,” Dante purred before thrusting in once more. His lips claimed Vergil's, dominating his mouth and tongue as he rhythmically entered and withdrew, each thrust finding it's mark in Vergil's core. His arms held his twin against him, the heat of their bodies melting into one. His kissed and bit Vergil's shoulder and neck, leaving marks so that any who encountered them would see that Vergil belonged just as much to him as he did to his twin.

Vergil let out a lusty cry before Dante's lips silenced him, tasting Dante once more without complaint. He would allow Dante this win, letting his tongue trace along the other's. It was a battle, but nothing like he had experienced before.  
He clawed at Dante's already raw back, drawing up hot beads of blood.   
He didn't know where else to touch him, what else to do to relief the intense feelings of pain and absolute perfection that his twin had given him.

 

He felt like he was spiraling out of control,so he bit down on Dante's shoulder and felt a spurt of blood in his mouth.   
This only caused him to gasp and bite down again in a new area of skin. He may as well soak the two of them in blood, the maid would clean it later.  
Could he come again, without being completely defeated for the rest of the day? 

He had no idea, yet...  
He came again, chin sitting up on his twin's shoulder as he tried to move his hips in time with Dante's relentless hip thrusts. His orgasm was powerful and loud, unashamed of the ecstasy that he had come into.

His fingers curled around the back of Dante's hair and he cried his brother's name like he would die otherwise. He wrapped his legs around the smooth back of his twin and allowed Dante to hold him up and use him until he came just as hard.

Dante shuddered and moaned as he came. His orgasm wasn't as violent as his twin's, but still it sapped the strength from his legs so that he fell into Vergil. His wounds closed and healed on their own over time as he caught his breath, but still the stains remained. 

Recovering before his brother, he gently pulled out and shifted his grip on Vergil's body. An arm under his legs and another supporting his back, Dante princess-carried his twin to the bathroom.


	7. Wait, you mean it's not just mating season?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't abandoned this fic at all, I just got caught up in illnesses, losing my job, and other bullshit life decided to throw at me. I apologise. Thank you everyone for your comments, I squeal like a kid when I read them.

"What are you -" Vergil panted out, then realized exactly what his twin was doing. His face flushed with embarrassment, however he rested his head against Dante's chest anyway.

 

"Why do you insist on treating me as if I cannot take care of myself?"

“Because at this point, I'm not entirely convinced you can,” Dante replied coolly. He laid his twin in the tub, tugged his clothes fully off, and turned on the faucet. 

A bit if soap was poured in, and as it began to bubble, Dante finished stripping and got in with him.

"Are you insane." Vergil asked, leaning forward so he could lean back into his brother. He preferred to be sitting back against Dante's skin.  
"I'm not the one that cannot afford my way of life."

 

“Yeah, but I'm not the one with servants,” he countered as he began to wash his brother's back.

 

"I'm not stuck in an endless cycle of immaturity, and rejecting part of who I am." Vergil countered, arching his back so his twin could more easily reach it.

 

Dante rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to argue about this. He decided to let Vergil *think* he won, shaking his head as he scrubbed his brother's back. “What do you want me to make you for breakfast?”

 

"Stop trying to change the subject." He gripped the tub and arched his back further, making small noises of comfort in the back of his throat. "You've officially earned yourself the title of pain in my ass, however." He said wryly, turning around to face him. "I generally start out with eggs and a few slices of ham, believe it or not."

 

“I can make a pretty mean omelette. Pancakes or muffins?” He poured a bit of shampoo in his hair and massaged suds into his scalp.

 

"Muffins. Blueberry. I salvaged a few recipes from the house before I restored it. You can use those." He didn't know how he felt with Dante washing his hair. On the one hand, he had felt more relaxed than before. He had allowed no one to touch his hair like this, and he almost regretted that decision. Perhaps this was a better idea than he thought.  
"You do realize I can do things for my own, don't you?" But this time, you could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Or do you just want to feel useful?"

 

“A little bit of both,” Dante confessed, smiling as well. “I'm out of a job and you're about to pay off my debts. I have to do *something* or I'm going to lose my goddamn mind.”

"Don't you think viciously fucking me on my desk is enough? You're lucky the maid didn't walk in and have a heart attack." He said, reaching out to turn on the hose so he can wash out his hair, then start on his twin.  
"There's a lot of things that I recovered from the fire here." His voice is calm, but it's a hint of something more. "Perhaps, if we have time later in the evening, I'll show them to you."

 

“One thing at a time.” Dante leaned back to give his brother space to rinse off. “Breakfast, human world, then you can give me the guided tour of nostalgia-land.”

Vergil took the time to wash the shampoo out of his hair before he wordlessly and mercilessly sprayed water onto his brother. The water on the nozzle was shifted to a high spray, and it splashed the water everywhere. Onto the tile floor, the bathtub, soaking one of the area rugs. Vergil, though he'd deny it later, was smirking bemusedly the entire time.

“Hey!” Dante lifted his arms to protect himself from the merciless stream of water. He flailed out blindingly in search of the hose to snatch it from his brother, laughing.

Vergil couldn't help but snicker, continuing to spray it in his face to disorient him. 

And it happened. Vergil began to laugh, a hearty, I'm having a great time kind of laugh that he hadn't heard himself do since...hell, since Dante and him were children, chasing each other up and down the halls.

 

"Admit it baby brother!" Vergil laughed, and the maid cleaning beneath them could barely believe her ears. "I have the upper hand. Always will."  
He kept away from Dante's flailing arms, thanking silently that they had put non skid runners on the shower. Every time Dante would get close, he moved just out of his reach.

“I’ll never give up!” Bracing his feet against the side of the tub, he pounced forward in an attempt to tackle Vergil and wrestle the hose from his grip.

Those skid runners did nothing to stop the force of a full grown man however, and both boys went down with a hearty SMACK on the porcelain of the tub. It was a tangle of arms and legs, with Vergil's wincing at the head bonk he had just taken, and the full weight of Dante laying on top of him. 

 

"You do realize that we're in a BATH TUB, yes? Or did that slip your mind?" Vergil said, holding all the more tighter to the nozzle and spraying it right back onto his twin. He refused to give up!

 

Dante grinned as he hovered over his brother. “Sorry,” he was able to get out before getting another mouthful of water. He held up his arms and turned his back to Vergil. “Alright, alright! I yield! Fucking Hell!”

 

Vergil began to laugh again, before letting go off the nozzle and easing himself back up.

"I believe this is the fourth victory I've had." Vergil said, bending over a little to turn off the water. It had begun to get a touch chilly. He stepped out of the tub carefully, one hand on the edge of the tub. He grimaced as soon as his foot hit the puddle on the floor, and he barely made his way over to the towel rack.

 

"Are you needing a towel, or do I just leave you like how you are?" He eyed him from his waist to his face, then settled back in his hips. "Personally, I prefer you like this."

“Somehow I doubt your wait-staff shares the same sentiments,” Dante grumbled, struggling to get his own footing. “Besides, I still need to cook you breakfast, and I don't do naked apron on the first date.”

 

"Is there anything I can do to convince you otherwise?" Vergil teased, then tossed him a towel. "You could struck about naked the entire time for our mating season."

 

Dante rolled his eyes, drying himself off. “And here I thought *I* was the horn dog.”

 

Vergil chuckled and painstakingly walked over to his brother, lifting his chin so he could match his lips with his own.

 

"You shouldn't call me names like that, dear brother. I'd hate to have to ravage you on my kitchen counter tops. What would the poor maids think?" His body didn't quite feel like his own, a unnatural warmth spreading over his core and causing the demonic side of him to feel...hot. Lustful. Intoxicated on the need for flesh. Perhaps this was a particularly strong mating season, he reasoned. It's not like he hasn't had them before.

 

“We just had sex and you're already craving more? Let me have coffee first.” Dante started last him out of the bathroom and toward the bedroom, shaking his head. Something didn't seem *right*, as if everything about their relationship was an inch to the left of where it should be. Vergil was normally more reserved...more cool-headed. He glanced back at his brother. “Are you *okay*?”

 

"I'm fine. You know that when demons mate, it's multiple times a day. Hell, I would imagine if you had chosen the way I had, you would have been feeling exactly the way I feel right now." He followed him to the bedroom, and gently pulled on his arm when he stopped. "Why? Are you that concerned over me?"

A ringing of a cell phone could be heard back in Vergil's office, some Taylor Swift song that everyone knew he didn't pick out himself.

 

"What in Hell's name is that." Vergil said, adjusting the towel so it hid his nether regions.

“First of all, yes, I am concerned about you because something feels off. Secondly, that would be 'Trouble’ by Taylor Swift. And third, that’d be Jill. Either she's pissed about me being here or something's come up.” He nearly ran to his phone, fumbling to answer it before it went to voicemail.  
“Yo.”  
"Hey, Dante? Uhm. It’s Jill. I’m at the strip club, we got a call for it." She mumbled something under her breath. "We...we have a little bit of trouble, I was wondering if you'd help me out?"  
Vergil folded his arms across his chest, following Dante to where the cellphone was. When he heard the voice over the phone, he rolled his eyes in aggravation. 

"We're a touch busy." He grumbled, then lightly bit in Dante's shoulder.

 

Dante shrugged his brother off, giving him a glare. “Yeah, I'll be there in a bit. What's the trouble or is it one of those things you can't talk about on the phone?”

 

"Uhm " An embarrassed laugh, and then, "You...you aren't gonna believe me, but I think there's something wrong with Barakas. And every demon and half demon here. They're...all really horny. And I get it's mating season but like...this is...different." She finished, sounding more and more concerned.

Vergil sighed aggravatingly, waiting almost impatiently for him to get off the phone. He had needs, damn it!   
But he too, could feel something was up. Something was in the air, infecting him with an unknown feeling of lust.

"Is...Am I just crazy?" Jill mumbled. "Katie is fine, but she's asexual sooo..."

 

“No, you're not crazy,” Dante replied quietly, starting at Vergil with increasing fear and sadness. “Get the girls together and draw a salt circle around a room. Just like I showed you that time, remember? That'll stop most of what comes after you. For everything else, grab a shotgun and aim for the heart. I'll be there as soon as I can.”

"Yeah! Yeah, I've watched enough Supernatural too, I got that under my belt. Uhm..." There was a distant scream, the sound of crashing glass, and a hiss of annoyance. "Look, do you have an ETA?"  
Vergil sighed again, opting to sit on his desk with his legs crossed, smoothing out the towel and waiting. His skin was flushed and heated, even though he hadn't been doing much of anything. Something is WRONG, Vergil thought. Something is going on here. I don't like this.

 

He couldn't shake the overwhelming desire to mate though. This was not mating season at all. It felt like someone had taken mating season and jacked it up on crack. He tried to clear his head, shaking it slowly from side to side. Why was Dante looking at him like that? What was he looking so sad for? He was here...that's all that his brother needed right?

 

“I’m on my way out the door now. Just hang tight.” He hung up the phone, watching Vergil cautiously. “Vergil...I need to go back to the Common Prayer. My friends are in danger, and I need to get them to safety. Something's wrong with this mating season.” Dante took a cautious step closer to his brother. 

“You can come with me, but if you do, I need you focused on the mission. What can I do to help you clear your head of any thoughts of mating?”

Vergil ran his fingers through his hair again, trying to shake off the miasma that clouded his brain. He was stronger than this, better than this. He knew he could keep his mind off of sex for the time being, but if this fog got any thicker, he'd be forcing Dante into doing things that he was certain neither man wanted. 

 

He drew a shaky breath; "Don't touch me. Don't get near me." He dragged a hand across his forehead. "Just the touch of your skin on mine is enough to make me want to rip the clothing off of you and have you where ever we are." 

Fog. 

Fog, fog, fog, he shook his head again, trying so hard to shake it off of him.  
"What the hell is going on?" He whispered. "I've never felt like this before. It feels like every atom of my body is just filled with lust....whether that be body or blood."

Dante lifted his hands and backed away. “Okay, so we're getting somewhere with this. Hit the books. There's gotta be something in Dad’s library about what’s happening. I’m going to go save my friends. I’ll be back as soon as I can. I promise.”

He gathered his clothes and took them to another room to get dressed, not trusting his brother to keep his hands to himself if he changed in front of him. Vergil nodded, and went off to get dressed, after giving Dante the time to change. Looking at his damn brother's body would have just sparked more thoughts of blood lust.  
Thankfully, the library was one of the one wings that wasn't destroyed completely by the fire. He knew that his father had a few books on diseases and mating seasons, but he didn't know exactly where to start. And getting dressed wouldn't be an easy task, due to any fabric hitting his skin was enough to make him want to masturbate vigorously. Damn whoever did this! Damn them! Vergil fought back his lust and after he dressed, he quickly headed down to his library to hit the books. Surely there had to be something…

 

On his way out, he stopped a maid. “Does Verg have a bike?”

 

The maid curtsied to the half demon, keeping her head down. 

"Yes, the Master has his bike in the garage, but you'll have to take the elevator down to it. And he keeps his keys hidden - I believe they are hanging in the room adjacent to the garage. You will have to take a left as soon as you go down into the garage. He keeps the door locked though - would you like the key?" She pats her apron and fishes out a key. "Please be careful with it, it's one of his favourites."

“Yes please.” He took the key with a grin. “Thanks. Traffic’s likely to be tight.” 

His smile faded. “If this nonsense going down is contagious, you and the others should bunker down somewhere and line the room with salt. At least until we get whatever is happening figured out.” He dove into the elevator and got dressed in his way down, and found the keys easily. He wheeled the bike out, pausing to grab his sword from the Ferrari. 

 

Sword holstered to his back and guns at his sides, he revved the motorcycle to life. Dante glanced back at the manor. He shook his head and drove off, back to the Common Prayer.


End file.
